High School Blues 3: Chapter One
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Rukia and Chad are in love. Karin falls in love with Orihime's older brother. Aiyo, Rick and Rukia become a family again. Will this trilogy end?


High School Blues 3: The Graduation and no more drama

Chapter One: Good news! and last year's flashbacks

Last year, during fall, Isshin Kurosaki married an English woman that was pregnant to be the stepmother of Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo Kurosaki.

What a coinsidence!!! Rick Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki's just-discovered father marries her mother, Aiyo Kuchiki (who is also pregnant) on the same wedding day as Isshin married Brittany Bentley.

This year was the last year of high school for Karin, Yuzu, Chad Sado, Keigo Asano, Chizuru Honsho, Ryo Kunieda, Michiru Ogawa, Mahana Natsui, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro Kojima, Reiichci Oshima, Ichiro Nanbuken, Tetsuo Momohara, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia, Ururu Tsumugiya, Hiyori Sarugaki (after she got out private school), Lisa Yadomaru (after quitting this school in 11th grade), Mashiro, Ririn, Midoriko Tono and Sora Inoue (Orihime's older brother after getting held back for a second time but this year, he will leave)

Some of the students are not mentioned that often, like Mizuiro, Reiichci, Ichiro, Tetsuo, Ururu, Hiyori, Lisa,  
Mashiro, Ririn, Midorkio and Sora.

But back to the Kurosakis, Karin grew up into a really no-nonsense girl, Yuzu learned to meditate and Ichigo really bonded with Chad. But not like that.

The woman that Isshin Kurosaki married is named Brittany Bentley (she introduced in the 2nd book of the series). She is now Brittany Kurosaki. She was also having a baby. She didn't know what to name it, but she may name it after her new stepdaughters if it's a girl.

Karin was actually bonding with her, after a half-summer of loathing her. She still missed her mother, Masaki Kurosaki, though. She and Yuzu actually look like her. But also since she died, Karin became morbid. She would play dead during dinner and would always go to the doctor no matter what, almost daily.

"Brittany," said Karin. "I don't want to upset you, but I think it's my lip."

"Honey," said Brittany. "You don't have to say you have these conditions to get my attention. Just say 'may I talk to you?' OK? Time to go to school, Karry."

"OK," said Karin. "I have soccer today, Yuzu has cheerleading and Ichigo's... I have no clue what he's doing."

"Your father told me to give you this note," said Brittany.

It read:

Karin---

After your soccer, do you think you can go to the store and pick up the following:

Rice Krispies Pickles Ice Cream (chocolate)  
Mini-Pads Diapers Pacifers Heat Pads

Thank you,

Yuzu, Dad, Britt and Karin Y.

"Karin Y?" said Karin as she was holding the note and putting it in her pocket.

"The new baby," replied Brittany. "Karin Yuzu Kurosaki. I call her KY or Karin Y for short. Oh Rukia's coming over after school... her father's at work and her mom's at her childbirth classes. So that's why she's just staying for a few hours. Have a good day at school."

Then Karin put on her backpack and rode over to Rukia's.

"Hello Karin," said Aiyo. "Rukia's just coming down."

"Hi Karin," said Rukia.

"Hey. Do you wanna ride to school together?" said Karin.

"Sure. I'm coming over after school," said Rukia.

"Bye Mrs. Kuchiki," said Karin.

"Bye mom," said Rukia.

"Have a good day, stay out of trouble," said Aiyo.

Then they biked over to Chad's. He had a bigger bike than Yuzu's, Karin's or Rukia's.

"Hello, girls," said Mrs. Sado. "Chad's upstairs. Go ask him if he's ready."

"Hi Chad," said Karin and Rukia together.

"Karin. Rukia. I'm ready," said Chad. "Where's Yuzu?"

"She has a new boyfriend," replied Karin. "Despite the fact she never bikes with us to school."

Then they walked down the stairs and said bye to Mrs. Sado.

"Hey Rukia," began Chad. "This may seem personal, but do you like anybody?"

PERSONAL?!? A LITTLE TOO PERSONAL!!! thought Rukia. YES I LIKE SOMEBODY! IT'S CHAD!! But I can't tell him that. He'll never be my friend again. No wait, two years ago he fessed up that he really had feelings for me.

"Er, no," stammered Rukia. She also blushed which kind of meant she was lying

"You sure?" said Chad with a look that said 'I know you're lying'. "Anyways, I've been thinking."

"Yeah?" said Karin.

"I may marry one of the girls in our class," said Chad. "And it's not Orihime."

"May I guess?" asked Karin.

"Yep," replied Chad.

"Um, Yuzu?"

"She's taken."

"Chizuru?"

"She came out of the closet."

"Mahana?"

"She thinks I have a scary face."

"Tatsuki?"

"No. I like her a little bit, but not enough to marry her."

"Mizuho?"

"She's commiting more time with Keigo and not so much with her friends."

"Ryo?"

"She's too smart for me."

"Ururu?"

"No way. She's ugly. Why do you guys think I call her 'The Gorilla of the School'?"

"Hiyori?"

"She's cute, but not enough to crush on her or marry her."

"Lisa?"

"Nah, too feminine. I like girls that aren't too feminine, but not too boyish either."

Then Rukia biked much more faster because she knew her name was going to be said next.

"Me?"

"Nah, you're too uh, boyish, no offense."

"My last guess. Rukia?"

Then Chad shot her a look that said 'yes'.

"Really? But she doesn't really like you like that, no offense."

"She has no physical feelings for Ichigo, nor any girls, so that means..."

"Just because you like her doesn't mean she'll love you back. I've had my heart broken so many times. Don't Orihime this but I like her older brother."

"I just have daydreams about Rukia, thinking about how beautiful and sweet she is. She's more prettier than Tatsuki.  
I just can't stop thinking about her. Rukia?"

Rukia rode back to Chad and Karin. "What?"

"Would you think of me?" asked Chad.

"For what?" replied Rukia.

"Well, if you never got married. Because... I don't know how to say this but... I still love you," said Chad.

"Well... I don't know how to say this but... I love you too..." stammered Rukia.

"Really?" said Chad. "I thought you never thought about me that way. I thought I loved you, but you only liked me as a friend.  
Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

"Me? A date with you? Sure," replied Rukia.

"Well we're at school now. My house tonight?" said Chad.

"Yep," said Rukia as they parked and locked their bikes together.

To be continued... 


End file.
